Naichingeuru wa dekishi yoru
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: [COUNT-DOWN][#03] Ante el mundo que se apaga Sakamichi no puede contestar la pregunta que el demonio de Hakone ha formulado y el cual lo ha ahuyentado todo con ese batir de alas fallecidas. Mientras que un aroma penetrante, fuerte, a caléndula comienza a derramarse.


**N**_aichingeuru wa dekishi yo__**ru**_

**A**_om_ine _D_a**i**ki**.**

**C**OUN**T-D**_OW_**N #**0**3**

* * *

><p>Si el cielo de esta noche se partiera, y sus fragmentos cayeran semejando miles de estrellas fugaces, Sakamichi sonreiría porque el sol que yace a su lado las incineraría convirtiéndolas en polvos fogosos que iluminarían la vasta tierra.<p>

Sobre el riel del metro un vacío flota. El último tren se ha ido dejando un silencio que es bien oído por los insectos del lugar. Entre los arbustos y las grandes copas de los árboles duermen los pajarillos que en la tarde sobrevolaran animados. Cerca de la estación hay un pequeño charco donde las luciérnagas danzan sin descanso. El agua brinca y sus gotas se pintan de un verde amatista, es la luz proveniente de las faldas de aquellas bailadoras la que las colora. Existe una marea ondeando con el viento fresco del otoño, que empapa los recuerdos de verano dejados en el aire. La temperatura baja, lo suficiente para helarle la punta de la nariz a Onoda y colorearle las mejillas. A este no parece importarle, no cuando sus enormes ojos están puestos en el juego de iluminación que hacen las constelaciones. En el largo manto oscuro de la noche hay un sendero de arena plateada destellando alegre, brioso. Las pupilas se humedecen y la sonrisa de los labios no se borra. Sakamichi está contento, la belleza del paisaje lo tiene absorto, tanto que las frías corrientes apenas si las siente. A su lado, con las manos apoyadas en el bloque de concreto donde se encuentran sentados, Manami —igual que él— se halla atento al cielo nocturno que se impone en los campos de Hakone.

Están allí porque Sangaku extendió hace 7 días una invitación a puño y letra en una intersección al noreste de Akihabara, en medio de un buzón de cartas y lo que bien tenía pinta de un naranjo. Primero fue una llamada, después una petición en palabras parecidas a: "Ven. Estoy aquí, Sakamichi_-kun_", que obligara a Onoda a dejar las actividades empezadas, tomar su bicicleta y rodar hasta la ciudad predilecta de los fanáticos fuera de norma, llamados _otakus_. Para terminar con un pequeño papel llevando las letras de Manami que decían: "10. 19:00 hrs Estación Hakone". Todavía recuerda la desilusión, breve, sentida cuando arribó a un punto que ni siquiera habían pactado guiado únicamente por sus impulsos y encontrar que Manami ya no se localizaba en ningún sitio, salvo la nota ahora guardada entre las páginas del segundo tomo del manga Love Hime en el librero de su recámara.

— ¡Waah!, las estrellas parecen enormes bolas de fuego

El comentario que resuena en la tranquilidad de la noche hace sonreír a Sangaku que no tarda en volverse hacia Onoda, encontrando de inmediato esos labios curvados en una mueca alegre y a aquellos grandes ojos destellar igual que el firmamento que desde lo alto los ve descansar.

— ¿Te sorprende, Sakamichi_-kun_?

Mamani está atento a cada una de las reacciones en Onoda, en la respiración que se contiene a momentos, en el cabello azabache que chispea entre la manta de la oscuridad y del azul que semeja los zafiros ocultos en alguna parte de la tierra. A cada centímetro del climber de Sohoku que mantiene a su lado. La inocencia, la sinceridad y espontaneidad de ese chiquillo posee un efecto magnético capaz de atraer fuertemente lo que hay en el universo, incluyéndolo a él. Por eso los insectos sobrevuelan entorno al aura de Sakamichi, las constelaciones se tuercen gustosas en el cielo y la noche se intensifica a cada paso que da el tiempo. Solo por complacer a este niño. Y en el interior de Sangaku un sentimiento siniestro se hace presente.

— ¡Nn!, el cielo de Hakone es increíble. Es tan brillante y luminoso que parecen fuegos artificiales. Gracias por compartirlo conmigo, Manami-_kun_

El entusiasmo de Onoda solo empeora esa sensación incómoda que se arremolina al principio a una velocidad calmada pero que conforme la alegría de éste se desborda el ritmo se acelera. Es inexplicable, y Sangaku no la entiende, ni se da cuenta de cuándo comienza a poseerlo. Sus ojos están absortos con la belleza de la sonrisa de Sakamichi que no hay tiempo suficiente para siquiera preocuparse por los infaustos pensamientos que se acumulan como el agua de una cascada en sus adentros. Las luciérnagas comienzan a agruparse, armando pronto una penumbra neón que pulula alrededor. Incendiando los pies de los dos. Los deseos, las ansias y los límites del raciocinio que se pierden hacen presencia en mitad de las extensas llanuras de Hakone. Un saltamontes brinca al charco, ahogándose de inmediato. Un par de polillas sobrevuela el cadáver del bicho que flota sin remedio. Como si se estuviesen mofando de su infortunio.

Onoda no lo percibe, el cambio abrupto en el ambiente nocturno. Los susurros de las aves que se han ido sin emitir sonido alguno. Tampoco la transformación tremebunda que se lleva a cabo en el interior de los iris azulinos de Manami. Del remolino que gira pasivo en las pupilas del climber de Hakogaku. Ni en el sopor que asfixia a éste. El firmamento estrellado lo tiene hechizado, y Sakamichi jamás dudaría de una amistad, menos de la que sostiene con Sangaku. Porque es un preciado amigo y rival.

Pero es esa confianza, esa inocencia, lo que corrompe a Manami que sin notarlo ha extendido la mano hacia Sakamichi. Tocando con la punta de los dedos el delgado cuello que presume.

— ¡¿A-ah?!, ¿Manami-_kun_?

El tacto capta la atención de Onoda, de esa mirada dulce y poderosa. Éste no comprende la razón del acercamiento, y las luciérnagas a sus pies aceleran el vuelo como si intentaran prevenirlo.

— Hey, Sakamichi_-kun_

Sangaku pasea los dedos por el esternocleidomastoideo que se avista ligeramente en el cuello. Haciéndole cosquillas al más bajo. Mientras tanto las cigarras apresuran la sinfonía orquestada a las espaldas de aquellos chiquillos. Y un dolor punzante se cierne a la espalda de Manami.

— ¿Te quedarás?

La mano deja de jugar para enredarse en los cabellos negros de Sakamichi, y atrayéndolo hasta los labios de Manami que interroga justo encima del pabellón auricular, sientiendo por fin el primero algo distinto en su rededor. Notando con trabajo las alas cadavéricas que empiezan a romper la espalda de Sangaku.

— ¿Que-darme?

Contesta, temeroso, inseguro. Encogiéndose tan solo un poco como respuesta al cálido aliento de Manami chocando contra su oreja.

— Conmigo

Sangaku le sonríe, parece la misma mueca de siempre, pero no lo es. Las alas blancas como la espuma del mar ya no están, solo huesos que se alzan se vislumbran en su espalda. La luz plateada de la luna alumbra a Manami dejando entrever un par de cuernos negros sobresaliendo del cabello añil y los cuales parecieran desgarrar al cielo. Están enroscados como los de un borrego cimarrón, parecen tallados en ébano y el aire angelical de Manami sigue estando allí aunque no se perciba de esa manera. Onoda contiene el aliento, no sabe el cómo ni el qué contestar. Hay un miedo subiéndole por las piernas, estrujándole el vientre y cortándole el habla.

— Dilo

Sakamichi se congela mientras Sangaku le recuesta en la butaca de la estación. Forzando el dedo pulgar contra sus labios, obligándole a separarlos. Sintiendo la calidez de su dígito al tiempo que Manami entra en contacto con la humedad de su boca. Y los iris cándidos se deterioran en espirales que se tuercen igual que los rehiletes clavados en los senderos tapizados por sembradíos ya muertos.

— Que no te irás

La expresión de Sangaku tiene tintes variados, y Onoda puede distinguirlos absolutamente todos. Tristeza, furia, devoción, cariño, dolor y desesperación. El poder de esas emociones que se distorsionan tras la luz neón de las luciérnagas alborotadas, lo someten, permaneciendo entonces en total silencio.

— Otra vez

Un abrazo le permite a Sangaku ocultar el rostro entre el delgado cuello y el hombro de Onoda, quien fija la vista en el cielo nocturno que ha perdido la intensidad de ese río plateado de polvo estelar y extraviado las fogosas estrellas que parecieran quemar al mar.

Ante el mundo que se apaga Sakamichi no puede contestar la pregunta que el demonio de Hakone ha formulado y el cual lo ha ahuyentado todo con ese batir de alas fallecidas. Mientras que un aroma penetrante, fuerte, a caléndula comienza a derramarse. Envolviendo al aire frío, fresco y severo que acaricia los labios de Sakamichi e incinera la fe de un ángel convertido en ponzoña.

* * *

><p><strong>NA **Los cambios son ligeros pero necesitaba ponerlos. Solo dos más, solo dos. ¡Jesús!


End file.
